Kagiri/Alt
Kagiri(限り the end) is the founder and leader of an organization known as the Death Cult. This cult was created by him after his obsession with shinigami and their leader after meeting one in person when he was 16. When he was older set up a cult to worship them. Unlike the Jashinists this cult became a phenomenon, drawing in many people from many lands to them. With his cult growing Kagiri began doing everything in his power to bring them closer to the shinigami. He is also the jinchūriki of Matatabi, the two tailed bakeneko. The beast was sealed within him after he hunted it down, demanding it become a part of his cult. As bakeneko's were able to partake in necromancy, Kagiri figured that becoming the jinchūriki of the beast would allow him to do so as well, becoming even closer to his ideal shinigami. Appearance Kagiri is a devilishly handsome man an he knows it. He flaunts his looks as much as possible to manipulate others into joining his cult. He even has groups of fangirls in certain villages simply due to his looks. He stands at an unusual height of 6 foot 4, keeping him just above the crowds and masses. He truly does stand above others both physically and mentally. He possesses striking scarlet hair that he keeps very soft through whatever means necessary. He also has a habit of running his hand through his hair, possibly adding a wink to make his fans cheer. His eyes are monochromatic meaning that both are different colors. His right eye shares the same piercing red as his hair but his left eye is a much softer yellow, a nice contrast. He usually dresses in very standard clothes varying in style and seasonal appropriateness. However he almost always wears a black cloak over his clothing or at least carries it with him, should he require it. Personality Kagiri is one of the most charismatic people one could possibly meet, he simply oozes it. His words are almost hypnotic to people and both men and women swoon when he speaks. Even when he isn't trying to charm anyone he still gets results. On one occasion he asked for another drink and was given free drinks for the entire night, even as he offered him money. Others tend to flock around him allowing him to easily create a cult. If his charisma is 100 his cunning would be 95. Kagiri was always a very intelligent child and grew into an even more cunning and intelligent man. He managed to create an entire cult outside of any of the villages jurisdictions as it was established in the same way as a normal organization, Kagiri jokingly named it the death cult just to poke fun at those who oppose it. He also displays this ability in battle, quickly analyzing his opponents weaknesses and using them to turn the tide of battle. Kagiri is also quite obsessive, specifically about shinigami. He formed an idea of his idea shinigami and attempted to reach that goal over and over. He formed an entire cult just to worship them and chased down a tailed beast just because he assumed it could perform necromancy. History Abilities and Powers Ninjutsu Kagiri is an extremely powerful ninjutsu user, with a mastery over earth release. It is so powerful that he can actually manipulate gravity to an extent. After he had mastered all of the weight alteration techniques. Kagiri realized he was manipulating the effect of the earth's gravity on them. Kagiri reasoned that if he could do that to objects then by applying a certain amount of chakra and force to an area around him he could manipulate the gravity of that area to a certain extent. With this theory in mind an many months of training his idea became reality. He can also use these techniques to fly by reducing gravity's hold on him. This gives him much more mobility. Along with this special technique Kagiri is also very proficient in hardening his body and weapons with earth, making them as hard as diamond. The only things shown to be able to break through his impenetrable defense have been lightning release attacks. Though he does posses many special skills in earth release Kagiri is also extremely well versed in normal uses for it. For example he is able to terraform areas by raising or lowering the earth at rapid speeds, even creating caves underground. Kagiri is also no slacker on his other affinity, lightning release. With lighting release Kagiri is very masterful at shape transformation, mainly making various constructs with different uses. His most commonly used construct are crows made of lightning. They can travel extremely fast and strike with extreme precision. When someone is hit by one of these crows they will lose all feeling in whatever part of the body that was hit. This allows multiple strikes to lead to complete numbness. His crows also have a unique ability to scout out areas for him as they can release a pulse of very faint lighting that extends over a wide area. This pulse can be sensed and easily seen by Kagiri. As the pulse stops and travels over solid objects it allows him to map out terrain and even enemy bases and villages. Another of his favored constructs is skulls made of lightning. They vary in size and power but al of them will track down targets and begin laughing before exploding in a blast of lighting. However the technique will not end and simply reform itself, creating and infinite homing bomb of sorts. Though Kagiri has another lightning technique that he labels his most powerful. This technique allows Kagiri to fire off an arrow of lightning that will track his target down without fail, no matter the distance. Kagiri is also capable or letting loose concentrated beams or blasts of lighting from his hands or weapon. Kagiri also has the capacity to use fire release due to his tailed beast, Matatabi. With Fire release Kagiri is capable of creating bluish black flames, much like the ones that make up Matatabi, for multiple purposes. Matatabi's fire has a special property that allows it to move as if it was a will-o'-wisp. This means that a fireball could stop on a dime and completely redirect itself. Kagiri normally uses fire as more of an area of denial tool, locking opponents in place by setting areas around them ablaze. Due to the properties of Matatabi's fire he can even lock down the air above them. Kekkei Genkai Kagiri posses the rare kekkei genkai known as crystal release. This release allows him to cover matter to crystal. Whether it be water, earth, air, sand, or even bread, he can crystalize all of it. This also extends to people too, allowing him to crystallize them to the core, if the crystal were to shatter so would they. This gives him an extremely powerful advantage over all living things. He cannot crystalize energy such as lightning or chakra however, making them a weakness of sorts. It should also be noted that specific sound frequencies can shatter the crystals, however this is only true in his much smaller and less complex creations. Kagiri utilizes crystal release in battle as his fallback method. If he needs something such as an extra blade, a platform to bounce off of, or even a simple barrier he will utilize his crystal release for his multipurpose needs. He is and extremely capable user, being able to create or crystalize objects in a moments notice and even defend against simultaneous attacks all at once. He is also capable of creating his own all terrain vehicle out of spinning crystal rings, a feat he is extremely proud of himself for dreaming up. Among his other very powerful techniques are his massive titan of crystal, capable of focusing the sun's rays to destroy even the mighty Susanoo. He is also capable of summoning a massive serpent to do his bidding and crystalize the terrain with ease. His most powerful technique however involves the creation of a weapon that surpasses even Kumogakure's chakra cannon. Bukijutsu As one who became obsessed with shinigami it was only fitting for Kagiri to pursue mastering the scythe. He immediately picked up the weapon and began attempting to teach himself how to utilize it. He began incorporating it in his missions more and more until he was finally decent with it. At this point he knew he couldn't go any further on his own so he sought another master of the scythe, Nakago. Nakago was an old man from Kirigakure that resided in the land of wind. Within his dojo Kagiri learned to completely master his scythe and use every movement to his advantage. Within his hands a scythe becomes a windmill of death, an endless spin cycle to demise. Kagiri's fighting style keeps his scythe moving in a circular motion at almost all times. He uses spinning slashes and momentum combined with acrobatic maneuvers to blast through his opponents defense or bypass them entirely, landing a killing blow. Kagiri is also able to enhance his weapon with his own ninjutsu. By using his earth release Kagiri can enhance his weapon with the same diamond like harness that he can apply to himself. After he has done this the only thing that can even damage his weapon is lightning. He can also briefly change the gravity on his scythe. This allows him to speed up his attacks drastically as the scythe weighs almost nothing. He can also make it weight way more than it should, allowing him to smash through defenses. he can also use his lighting release to enhance his scythe. By doing this his scythe gains the ability to paralyze any living beings that it hits as well as enhanced piercing power. By cloaking his scythe in fire Kagiri is able to manipulate it from far away as well as let it float around in the air. He sometimes coats his scythe in fire and uses it as transportation, much like a witch's broom. Taijutsu Jinchūriki Transformations As the jinchūriki of the two tails, Kagiri is capable of various transformations related to his tailed beast. He is capable of creating a simple chakra shroud around himself that augments his physical abilities and grants him a form of accelerated healing. He can also create shockwaves with his blows. Kagiri can also activate version one and two chakra cloaks with full control. His version one cloak coats his body in red chakra and can manifest up to two tails. These tails boost his speed, chakra, and strength by a large amount. He can also create chakra arms from his cloak to strike extremely fast at unpredictable angles. In his version two state, Kagiri is shrouded in a dark red chakra that takes the shape of Matatabi. In this form Kagiri is faster, stronger, and able to manipulate the red chakra that makes up his body with ease. Kagiri is also capable of completely syncing with Matatabi and transforming into the full size bakeneko. This form is the peak of his strength and durability while also allowing him full access to the beast's power and the tailed beast ball. Kagiri is also capable of a transformation that rivals that of his full beast form, Matatabi Mode. This technique allows Kagiri to apply the chakra of the two tails over him in a protective shroud, giving him the enhancements of a beast transformation without the bulkiness. Kagiri is also skilled enough to only apply parts of the transformation, such as simply coating his hand or foot in the chakra mode. Tailed Beast Powers As the jinchūriki of Matatabi, Kagiri has access to a host of unique powers. He discovered them through much bonding and begging with the beast until it finally unveiled the many supernatural powers it possessed, due to being a bakeneko. When not using any tailed beast forms Kagiri can tap into Matatabi's power to do things such as see the souls of the living and the dead, in terms of dead souls, he can even speak to them. Kagiri usually uses this to obtain information on people or simply chat with the many spirits that wander the world. He has also used it to coerce spirits into spying on people for him. Kagiri also gain the ability to shape-shift from Matatabi. When he shape-shifts it is unlike a simple transformation technique. His body morphs and his speech and chakra pattern matches that of the individual he is impersonating. When in tailed beast mode or Matatabi mode, Kagiri gains access to even more powers. He is capable of sending Matatabi's fire over dead bodies to set them ablaze and re-animate them. The revived corpses will then obey Kagiri's commands attacking whatever he deems a threat with unyielding fury. Even if knocked down or cut apart they will simply put themselves back together. Kagiri can also utilize an extremely advanced genjutsu that allows him to create will-o-wisps that can take over the minds of others. Some say this mind control genjutsu is on par with another legendary one. Relationships Matatabi As the jinchūriki of Matatabi, Kagiri has a quite friendly relationship with the beast. It all started when he attempted to originally get it to join his cult. He thought that Matatabi could perform necromancy and other things that Kagiri believed shinigami could do. He figured that becoming its jinchūriki would allow him to do those things as well. He found Matatabi wandering the land of rivers and pursed it without end. He asked the beast countless times and was met with a no on every one of them. He still followed it on its travels though and his tireless efforts eventually payed off. Matatabi eventually warmed up to him enough that it agreed to allow him to become its jinchūriki and help him achieve his goal of spreading his cult throughout the entire world. Quotes Trivia *This is a re worked version of Kagiri without the Shinigami powers or relation.